Dark Ambitions
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Duncan is recently released from prison. What will he do when he finds Zoey is being tormented by Mal, when Mike is no longer in the picture. Rated T for blood and severe violence. Zoey/Duncan. First one shot.


**I don't own TD anything, it belongs to the rightful owners of Teletoon, no money is being made.**

** This is my first one shot ever so I hope you like.**

** I am dedicating this story to an awesome author known as GreenPokeGuy. If you have not read his 'Lost' story you better get on it cause it is sweet and very well written. **

**If it seems like things get a bit rushed in how fast things happen, is because it is. Also this is my first one shot, so I hope I impress you.**

** Just for a clear up, I use the word Cause in here a lot, which is short for Because. **

** Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny Sunday afternoon in July as Duncan walked down the street. He had only been out of jail for only a few hours and he already had some devious thoughts on his mind. Like getting back at Chris, he had a spray can in his back pocket.

He decided he could use a drink first, so he entered the closest gas station. As he entered, he heard the familiar dinging sound. He smiled as he headed to the back. He opened the freezer door and grabbed a Coke. It has been a while since he had one of these, almost 2 years probably. Mostly cause he spent four months on that crappy show known as Total Drama All Stars and the rest he was incarcerated.

Damn, Chris, he thought mentally as he closed the freezer door, just to lean against it, remembering that night. He thought it was Cameron who was goanna get eliminated. That day he decided to become nasty again, cause he was to sweet. But those damn cops showed up and took him away instead.

He sighed again as he walked back to the front to the register with his bottle of Coke (not the stuff up the nose substance). He placed it on the counter and the employee took it and scanned it.

"$2.09, please," she asked.

Duncan took out his wallet and pulled out two dollars and handed it to her, not looking at her, as he stuffed his hand in his pocket and found the right change and handed it to her.

The employee took it and handed him his beverage. "Have a nice day, and come again, Duncan."

Duncan nodded, "You to."

He headed for the door then a he stopped looking back at the check out girl. He gasped when he noticed her, that told him why she knew his name. It was Zoey from the show.

Duncan walked back to the counter and peered at the cashier girl who simply smiled back. She had her signature red hair done in two pig tails, her signature flower still in her hair. Except she had on the store uniform. And her left eye, was not what he remembered it to look right, there was deep bruising all around it.

"You're Zoey," Duncan said, unsure himself.

She nodded confirming it. "How you been?" she asked.

"Just got out of prison," Duncan said, pointing his thumb to the door. He was still to shocked to see that it was Zoey, right here in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," she informed him with another yet warming smile.

Duncan let it all sink in for a moment as he side stepped and allowed Zoey to attend to another customer.

Finally realization kicked in and he looked back at her. Right now it was only the two of them in the store. "What have you been up to since the show?" he asked.

Zoey sighed as she closed the cash register. "I've been here and there."

Duncan quirked part of his unibrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she began, "after the show, me and Mike stayed in contact through phone calls and Facebook. But eventually he just never contacted me again."

Duncan could tell she did not like what she was goanna say next as she got a little emotional, making a sniffling sound. She looked off into space.

"One day he just showed up out of the blue on front door step," she said, looking back at him, "And immediately I knew he was not the same as before."

"So what was different about him?" Duncan asked.

Zoey sighed again, "He wasn't Mike. He was Mal."

Duncan gasped. "I thought he got rid of him and all his personalities at the finale."

"Apparently Mal, somehow escaped," Zoey replied, "He took over Mike and now Mike is..." she had to hold back her tears as she leaned against the counter. "he's gone," she said in a low voice.

Duncan shook his head in empathy. "Sorry Zoey," he apologized. "If I had warned you when like I should have, maybe he wouldn't have brought things this far."

Zoey looked up at him wiping away a few tears. "It's not your fault. Alejandro even tried to warm me, but I was just clueless."

"So, did he give you the black eye?" Duncan asked.

Zoey nodded. "He just moved in, demanding it or else he'd do dark things to me."

"Like what?"

Zoey shivered as she shrugged, "He never specified."

"Where are your parents?" Duncan asked, "Shouldn't they have done something."

"They're not around," Zoey said, "after I graduated high school, they gave me the house and move to the Bahamas saying they're tired of the cold."

Duncan shook his head in disappointment, "So what does Mal even want."

"I guess a place to stay," she replied, "he..."

Just then a bald guy came out of the back and glared at Zoey. "Enough chit-chat and sweep the back room."

Zoey sighed as she nodded to him, "Yes sir."

With that Zoey walked off, disappearing to the back of the store.

The manager then turned to Duncan and glared at him. "Don't think I don't know who you are. You're that Duncan freak from that horrid TV show Team Drama or whatever its called. You better leave before I call the cops."

"Sheesh," Duncan cringed, taking a step back. "Just came in to get some soda pop, didn't mean any harm."

"That's what all you brats say," the manager snarled as he walked behind the counter and checked the register. "Now get."

Duncan shrugged as he left. He exited, feeling bad for Zoey. He didn't know what to do, but it wasn't his problem. So he just let be as he looked around trying to figure out where he was goanna go. He knew his parents wouldn't want him back, well maybe his mother would but not his father.

He sighed before walking off. He passed a red Volkswagen with a retractable hood. It was sitting off to the side, so he figured it was Zoey's. As he studied it he saw a dent in the driver's door, wondering how that happened.

* * *

As fate would have it, Duncan waited around until the owner of the car did arrive, approximately six hours later. The sky was starting to fade from its usual light blue to a dark purple.

He smiled pretty big when his gut was right when he saw Zoey come out and walk to this particular car. It was hers. "Duncan, I thought you were long gone."

"I figured this was your car," he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Did you wait all this time for me?"

Duncan nodded. "I figured I might want to meet Mal again. So can I?"

Zoey sighed. "I guess, though he doesn't like company."

Zoey and Duncan got in the car and she started it up and they made their way back to her house.

"So is Mike abusive," Duncan asked, wind blowing at his Mohawk.

"Only when he's really irritated," Zoey replied, wind blowing her hair back.

"So does he even have a job?"

Zoey didn't answer as they came to a stop at a light.

"Does he?"

Zoey again sat quiet, keeping her attention focused on the light.

Duncan sighed, leaning back, looking into the rear view mirror.

Just then a cop car with sirens, drove past at high speeds. Heading in the direction they would be going.

"I wonder what that's about?" Duncan pondered out loud.

"I think I know," Zoey said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Did you say something?" Duncan asked.

"Said, looks like snow," she showed him a cheesy smile.

Duncan looked up at the sky and saw some clouds and air was to warm for that. Besides it was July and they weren't that far north. He let it slide though, cause he didn't want to cause her any discomfort.

20 or so they arrived at a rectangular two-story house with a nice old-fashioned porch, a porch swing on one side. Duncan looked up and saw one of the windows on the second floor was boarded up and had a piece of wood in place of it.

"Doing some renovations?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied, pocketing her keys.

Duncan was goanna ask something else, but he looked at one of the first story windows and thought he saw the curtain move. He then looked at the street they were on as he got out, it was like any normal street. Busy with summer time activities. He saw a woman with two kids across the street, the older of the two kids had a soccer outfit on.

Zoey led the delinquent up the steps and to the front door. She put her key into the door and entered, followed by Duncan.

He founded himself in a hallway. He looked around and saw a dining like room to the left. Zoey entered with him behind her. "I hope Mal won't mind," she prayed.

The two entered the kitchen where Zoey set her keys down along with her purse and other belongings. Duncan could hear a faint sound, sounded like gunfire.

He looked to the dark room next to it and guessed it was the living room. He could see a faint light of a television that was on, someone was watching an old western.

Zoey followed by Duncan entered the dark room. On the couch lay a dark figure, Duncan couldn't tell who it was because the couch was turned the other way. Whoever it was aimed the remote at the TV when they heard them enter.

"Zoey your home," they snarled, "about time."

"I'm sorry," Zoey apologized, bowing her head. "I lost track of time." She was actually on time, though her 'friend' was annoyed anyway.

The person grabbed the lamp and turned it on to reveal themselves. "You should be," Mal glared, "Why's he here?" he demanded.

"He...wanted...to meet you?" she coward.

Mal smirked, "And why would I want to see an old jail buddy for."

"Cause," Duncan shot back, "You are just..."

"Evil," Mal replied for him, "Why thank you."

"Why are you here?" Duncan demanded.

"I need somewhere to crash while I take care of business," Mal answered as he unmuted the TV and turned it to the news.

"What kind of business?" Duncan asked not backing down but was afraid to find out nonetheless.

"Let's just say there are a couple of people I must deal with before I head to the states," he replied, turning serious. He motioned to the television.

Duncan watched as a news reporter was standing in front of a stretcher in the background, with a black body bag on it. It was being pulled away. In the far back to the left looked like a crime scene near an alley way.

"Detectives are still unsure of how this happened," the reporter said to the television. "This is the seventh victim within the last two weeks. This victim, identified as Paul Ratchet, a butcher for the local delly on fifth street, was found gutted in this very alley way. It is a gruesome sight, the investigation team is still trying figure out who is on this murder spree. None of the victims have anything in common except they live here in..."

"Let me guess," Duncan gulped, "That was...you."

"No, it was Zoey," Mal laughed, tilting his head back.

Duncan gasped as he looked at her, "You killed all seven people."

She looked down at the ground without answering.

"Ha," Mike shouted at him, "I was kidding. Do you really think she could pull something like that off," motioning to the TV set.

Duncan shook his head, to confused and terrified to know or answer.

"How many people have you killed in your lifetime?" Duncan finally asked.

"Including those seven," Mal smiled, "I'd say maybe 25."

"What reason could you have?" Duncan gasped at the number.

"Mostly cause they don't pay on time," Mal replied walking toward the delinquent, causing him to back away, "Or," he continued. "They just didn't follow rules as I had said."

"What are you, are drug dealer?" Duncan asked, his voice low.

"A little," Mal replied, pointing to a chair in the corner.

Duncan looked and saw a huge stash of weed and some white substance.

"And I'm also a hired hitman," Mal smirked, "Or should say was. I quit that before joining the show."

"How can you have done all this when your like 18 years old?"

"He's not 18," Zoey sighed, "He's 30."

"Yeah, my boyish good looks make me look like a teenager," Mal laughed. "And your probably goanna ask about Mike as well. You see he was just another personality I used when I wanted to lay low for a while. But he got to feisty and tried to take charge, so banished him and those others. So you will no longer ever see them again."

"You are evil," Duncan commented.

"Glad you agree," Mal said, walking back over to the couch and picking up one scary looking object. "My business here is almost through anyway. I only have to more souls to kill and I'll be on my way."

"Two," Zoey and Duncan gulped looking at his pistol.

"Exactly," Mal laughed, as he polished it with a rag. He turned to Zoey, "It would have only been one. But you had to bring him."

"She didn't tell you to tell me everything," Duncan spat at him.

"No, but I figured I had nothing to lose," Mike corrected. "So after you two are disposed of, I will live the rest of my days on the beaches in Miami."

Duncan gulped again, kind of wishing he hadn't asked to come here. Why did he come here anyway? He barely knew either of them. Why did he have to get himself involved. Oh yeah, the answer was clear. He wanted to make sure Mal wouldn't hit here again.

Mal lifted the pistol to Zoey, "Ladies first."

Before Mal could pull the trigger, Duncan, like a (American) football player, tackled said malevolent one. Knocking the two to the floor and the gun sliding from Mals hand under the couch.

Mal growled at being messed up as he pushed Duncan off him. "How dare you," fury burning in his eyes.

Duncan quickly scrambled to get back to his feet as he grabbed Zoey and the two of them ran for their lives.

Mal just smirks as he slow and comely stands up and walks over to the couch to retrieve the gun.

* * *

Duncan reached the door first. He tried to pry it open, but it seemed to be bolted shut. "Why's it not opening he demanded?"

"It's our security system," Zoey panicked pointing to a key pad on the wall. "Only Mal knows the code."

"Exactly," Mal agreed as he showed up in the hallway, "I don't need to worry about enemies seeking and breaking into my get away house."

Duncan just grabbed Zoey's hand and headed back into the dining room and into the kitchen. It would have been easier for Zoey to lead him, but they were just to scared.

Mal rolled his eyes as he followed, taking his sweet time. Thinking this was kind of like Halloween or Friday the 13th.

* * *

Duncan reentered the living room and ran across it to a flight of stairs heading up. Why he was heading up, he didn't know, but it was the only escape. After climbing them he found another hallway. He tried the first door, he found a bathroom. Definitely not safety. He tried the next one, locked. He tried the third one it was a bedroom.

Zoey confirmed it was hers. They quickly entered and closed the door behind them. Zoey quickly grabbed her bed and with Duncan's help pushed it against the door, which did not have a lock on it.

"What are we goanna do," Zoey panicked. grabbing her dressed and pushing it.

"I don't know," Duncan replied helping her.

Knock at the door, "Come on guys why don't you just give up. I can stand out here all day."

"We want to live," Zoey screamed at him.

Duncan walked over to the window and saw they were in the back of the house with no porch roof to land on if they jumped out.

"I can't let you live," Mal snapped at them. "You know too much."

"We won't tell anyone, honest," Zoey pleaded, bracing against her dresser.

"I can't take that chance," Mal said, "So I guess we'll just play the waiting game then."

Duncan and Zoey just exchange worried glances.

An hour later the two of them were still in her bedroom. They hadn't heard from Mal in some time, which worried them a bit.

Duncan sat on the floor perched against the bed. The two had been quiet since they entered. He looked around her bedroom and looked lonely, the light pale walls were pale. He looked at her desk and saw a sewing machine and an empty hamster cage.

"I should have never brought you here."

Duncan looked at Zoey, who was facing away from here.

"I should have just left you at the station," he could hear her cry, "cause at least he wouldn't be after you to."

Duncan just sighed before crawling over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head slightly in his direction.

"No," he said, "I wanted to come. I saw you were in need of someone, so I came for that sole reason."

She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. "But now you could be killed. I had no idea he planned on killing me today."

Duncan just sat back and sighed. "You want to know something."

She just looked at him, sniffling, waiting for his answer.

"When I was in jail for blowing up Chris's cottage..."

"Mansion," Zoey corrected him.

"Yeah," Duncan said, "I did some thinking. Perhaps it's not right to cause mischief. Blowing up buildings and being a bully. I think being in that prison for a year and a half has taught me to be less of a delinquent and more of how I was before I was eliminated. You know to have more feelings. And I though that just made me a wimp or weak, but now I see it only makes me stronger because I do care. About you," he said to her, "A lot."

She managed a weak smile, "Thanks Duncan. I honestly don't know what I'd do right now without you?" Wiping away some tears.

Duncan smiled back, "You'd probably gotten out of here already and gotten help."

"No, I would have been just like my parents," she sighed, another tear rolling down her cheek.

Duncan was about to ask what that meant but was interrupted by a loud revving sound.

Zoey could hear it to and she knew right away what it was, as fear crept its way back into her, but worse this time.

The two of them watch in fear, the door as a sharp blade slices into it, going in an upward direction, then curving to the right making a circular form. Once a complete circle was made, it fell out and landed on the bed.

Duncan gasped as he and Zoey quickly got to their feet and took a few steps backward. In the hall stood Mal, they could see him through the hole he made via his Chainsaw.

"Now, this is goanna be bloody," he laughed manically as he cut the rest of the door down and proceeded to cut the bed up.

Duncan stepped back some more, hitting the bare wall, with his foot. Zoey accidentally bumped into him.

The bed now lay in shambles and he only had Zoey's dresser between them now.

"What do we do?" Zoey asked Duncan the most common question in this kind of predicament, holding his arm tightly now.

Duncan didn't know as he watched Mal kick the dresser aside and walk inside the room.

"Time to end this once and for all," he shouted lifting the chainsaw above his head and walking toward them.

Duncan had to think quickly or else he would fall to pieces. He stepped back again, completely forgetting the wall was behind him. When he hit it, he heard a metal clanking sound and just remembered the spray can in his back pocket.

Duncan grabbed Zoey and shoved her behind him.

"When I say now, make a run for it," he ordered.

"Are you nuts," she shouted, "he'll kill you."

"It's a sacrifice worth making," he smiled at her from over his shoulder. "You need to get the cops and tell them."

"She will do no such thing," Mal insisted as he approached. He raised the chainsaw to a full height above his head, ready to strike.

Duncan looked back at Zoey and she sadly nodded she would do as he wanted.

Mal brought the chainsaw down at a quick pace, but he missed Duncan. Because said ex delinquent quickly got his spray can out and sprayed Mal in the face with it, blinding him with it.

Zoey took this as her chance to get help as she ran out of the room.

Mal dropped the chainsaw to cover his face which was now red, hoping this crud didn't do permanent damage to his vision.

The chainsaw fell and Duncan had to quickly side step so it didn't impale him. It lodged into the floor and could still be heard trying to move, but couldn't.

Duncan sighed a breath of relief as he watched Mal rub his eyes. His eyes fell on the chainsaw and smirked devilishly. He grabbed it and pointed it at Mal.

Mal stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Duncan, his vision seemed to be fine, his face being red just made him look like a clown, an evil clown.

"You don't have the guts," he spat at Duncan.

Duncan smirked, "No, but I can borrow yours when if I need any."

"Do it, I dare yah," Mal shouted at him.

Duncan didn't hesitate as he came full force at Mal. Chainsaw out forward, revving loudly.

Mal quickly ducked, doing a low leg sweep, knocking Duncan off his feet. Sending him to his back.

The chainsaw slipped and hit bone. It sliced through Duncan's wrist, cutting bone and flesh. Duncan could only watch and feel the agony that he was going through. When he lifted his left arm, he no longer had a hand.

Mal laughed as he repicked the chainsaw up and glared at Duncan. "Prepare to..."

BANG

Mal froze in mid motion with the chainsaw in his hands. He looked down at his chest and saw a bloody circle, pain oozing through his heart.

He looked up at the wall and saw a dark circular mark that hadn't been there a second ago. He turned around to see a cop standing there, a gun in hand. Zoey and another cop standing behind him.

"You actually defeated me," he said in surprised as he fell lifelessly to the ground not moving. The chainsaw falling for the umpteenth time, this time it fell and broke, silencing it forever.

Duncan, with a bloody wrist, looked up at the cop. He felt tears form in his eyes as he rushed over to him, putting him into a hug.

The cop lowered his gun and returned it.

"I'm glad you're here," Duncan said, tears of joy and relief now streaming down his face. "I thought I'd never see you again, dad."

Duncan's father smiled to, "I'm glad I was passing by at the right moment," he said back.

Zoey watched from afar as happy tears also formed in her own eyes, even through her darkened one. She had never seen Duncan cry before.

Duncan and his father separated. His father looked down and saw the blood stain on his uniform and then at Duncan's hand and gasped. "Quick call an ambulance and CSI stat," he said to the other officer.

The cop nodded as they walked away talking into their walkie.

The ambulance arrived and Duncan was patched up. He no longer had two hands but he was grateful to be alive. Zoey was by his side every moment as the paramedics attended to him, doing whatever she could.

They watched as the cops carried out three body bags. One of which was Mal. Remembering all the things to her, made Zoey tear up a little, to which Duncan would cradle her.

* * *

In the end the investigation team found out it was indeed Mal who killed those seven people, for reasons spreading from owing him money to having a grudge against them for something they did to him. They also found his room to have evidence of his past crimes, along with some disturbing weapons. An Ak47 being one of them. Some of these even were spread in the United States.

As for Duncan, his father saw how caring, daring, and passionate he was to stand up for Zoey in her time of need, and awarded him a place to stay with his parents. He also had to learn to do things with only one hand. Which he did tremendously well with.

Zoey, she now lives with Duncan in his place since her house had to many memories. The room that was locked when Duncan tried to open it were the main causes of her discomfort cause that was her parents bedroom. They never went to the Bahamas. Mal actually had nine victims to his name. Apparently Zoey's parents didn't approve of him staying there, so he had to do something about it.

Zoey and Duncan now share Duncan's house with his parents. Zoey quit her job at the gas station and has decided to go to college to pursue her passion of sewing, which she has mastered. Even though Duncan don't like them, he still wears her big heart sweaters she sews for him.

Duncan himself decided to follow in his fathers footsteps and become a cop, by training in the academy. He eventually got a robotic hand that functioned like a real one.

And when Total Drama season seven rolled around, the rest of the cast were totally shocked to see they were a couple, happily going on their third year.

* * *

**Well that's all folks. My first one shot complete. Now I attempt to try to write my first rated M one shot. I hope you don't mind me making Mike the bad guy or cutting off Duncan's hand (the later was a last minute decision)**

** I hope you guys liked it. Tell me in a review if it sucked or was the best. I take all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. **

** Again wanted to say this is dedicated to GreenPokeGuy who is fun to talk to and one of the nicest authors you will ever read from. And I also again recommend Lost, another Zuncan story. **

** This is also the first of a long line of one shots I will publish. Cause it is part of a plan that starts now.**


End file.
